"Down and Outing", "High Steaks", and "Sorry Safari" (Tom and Jerry)
Note: I Know that this is on the Terrible TV shows WIKI, But I added this page to add Extra Info. "Down and Outing", "High Steaks" and "Sorry Safari" are three Tom and Jerry shorts from the second theatrical era (1960-1962) from Gene Deitch (known for his work on the Terrytoons cartoons). In these three shorts, Tom's owner (an overweight man who looks like Clint Clobber ) tries to go on with his daily life (fishing in the first, cooking on the barbecue in the second, and going on a safari in the final), but the antics that Tom and Jerry cause with their standard chases end up making chaos. Why All Three of Them Suck. #These are three very evil Tom torture episodes. #Right off the bat, let's start off with Clint's overall character. At first, he seems like an average guy, but when he is harmed or even if the slightest thing goes wrong, he instantly becomes a crazy, rage-filled monster who takes his anger out on Tom even though the poor cat didn't do it. Note that this is the complete opposite of how Clint was written in his own stand-alone shorts that Deitch made before working on Tom and Jerry - in those shorts he seemed grouchy and bad-tempered at first, but always turned out to be a nice guy in the end. #A lot of the methods of punishment Clint performs on Tom cross into animal abuse territory. Examples include searing his face on a grill in "High Steaks", bashing him on the head with a thermos in "Sorry Safari", and stomping on his hand hard to the point where it swells graphically in "Down and Outing". #*Oftentimes, Tom's injuries he received as the result of this abuse are horrible and scary to look at for a younger audience, such as his scarred "grilled" face in "High Steaks" and his graphically-flattened fingers in "Sorry Safari". #Oftentimes, Jerry will laugh at Tom as he goes through this abuse, which is character derailment, and everything Jerry does in these cartoons go completely against his character. They are so anti-Jerry that they make these unwatchable every time he takes the joy and suffering on Tom. #In each of these cartoons, all Tom did was try to prevent Jerry from ruining the day's events. In retaliation, Jerry frames Tom for everything that goes wrong and Clint falls for it each time and wails on Tom. Even more character derailment for Jerry, and more things going against Jerry's character. #In two of the shorts at least, Clint gets away with everything, leading up to the controversy where he has to be written off for animal abuse territory due to angry rants and raves at Gene Deitch. #These cartoons show that Gene Deitch loves to torture Tom for no reason and loves how he would have Tom's business ruined by either Jerry, or Clint , of all characters, or maybe he’s not willing to make the shorts faithful to the original shorts. #In all the shorts, Jerry escapes karma as well. #Allen Swift's voice acting is also terrible. Swift had done a perfectly fine job voicing Clint back in his Terrytoons shorts, so he could probably have done a better job in these shorts if Deitch had given him more to do than just rant and gibber like a madman. #*Likewise, Allen Swift also does a terrible job providing the vocal effects for both Tom and Jerry, as his voices he provided to the cat and mouse duo are dreadful, annoying, unfunny, and do not fit the main duo, especially Jerry's laughs which sounds incredibly creepy. #Like the rest of the Gene Deitch-era Tom and Jerry shorts, the slapstick violence in these three shorts appear to be very lifelike, cruel and hurtful, rather than being cartoony, lighthearted and funny. #All of these shorts end badly for Tom when he should've came out on top; #*In "Down and Outing", Tom is beaten and tied with rope and put into a bucket where the caught fish are supposed to be placed, and has fish thrown into his face by Jerry and Clint, causing him to cry. #*In "Sorry Safari", Tom ends up being the victim of an angry rhino and gets tied to a tree. #*"High Steaks" ends on an even worse note, with Tom getting his tail stuck in the grill, making him run into the pool and nearly drown, before Clint takes him out and beats him up, before tying Tom to a lounge chair. It isn't over yet, as Jerry sneaks in and hooks the chair to a passing car, allowing Tom to be whisked off to an unknown fate. #What should have happened is that Tom would have got revenge on Jerry and/or the Fat Man in either of these cartoons, but they never happened, so yes, Jerry has to win in all of these cartoons. #Each of those endings are apparently supposed to be happy endings, suggested by the joyous theme song playing in the back. They instead come off as sickening. Why is it that poor Tom always gets the bad ending in the Deitch era? #The animation of Clint brutally beating up Tom in "Down and Outing" and "High Steaks" is really bad, even compared to Deitch's other Tom and Jerry cartoons. "Sorry Safari" has better animation, but that's not saying much. #The elephant in "Sorry Safari" is incredibly ugly and hideous to look at. For some reason the animators drew its tusks coming out of its mouth instead of the sides of its trunk, making it look like some kind of vampire elephant, and its red eyes makes it look like that he has been smoking weed. #"Sorry Safari" overall is a waste of a great concept: A jungle-themed Tom and Jerry cartoon like "Sorry Safari" could've utilized some decent and funny gags such as quicksand, man-eating plants, snakes, monkeys, crocodiles and lost African civilizations, but instead, Gene Deitch limited that cartoon's plot to just Tom and his owner Clint falling off an elephant, getting chased by both a lion and rhinoceros, and Tom getting tortured unnecessarily by his cruel owner Clint all thanks to Jerry causing trouble on purpose. Redeeming Qualities. #The animation is nearly smooth. #"Sorry Safari" at least gives Clint some much deserved comeuppance (ironically in his final appearance). Yes, even if Tom and an innocent rhino must suffer, too. #Whenever Clint isn't angry, the rest of the shorts are calm and laid back affairs. #At least Clint never appears again after the Gene Deitch era. #This being Tom and Jerry, there's still a few funny moments and references, like how Clint , in his first appearance in "Down and Outing", is first shown from the waist down, paying a subtle homage to Tom's previous owners such as Mammy Two-Shoes. More info. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Tom%27s_Owner Reception All of three of them are heavily panned by Viewers, critics and fans (with High Steaks being the worse than the other two) due to Clint (Tom's Owner) being very abusive to Tom, receiving no comeuppances for his unforgivable actions (until his final appearance) and being bad tempered, Horrendous Endings, Jerry being out of character and derailed, the cartoons' realistic and rather brutal and overused violence and being evil Tom torture episodes. Videos. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Golden Age Cartoons Category:Animated Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Bad Episodes of Good Shows Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Episodes